


The Simi Harry Potter AU

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hufflepuff Common Room, Multi, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Thestrals, Vinegar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi Raikkonen's family moves, causing him to have to pack up from his wizarding school in Finland, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he meets enthusiastic Hufflepuff, Sebastian Vettel. More tags and a better summary to be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting sorted

Kimi sat bored in the headmaster’s office. He didn’t know that it would take this damn long to get registered at a new school. Moving took less time, and that was going from Finland to England. But of course this headmaster was a long winded idiot. He had said about two words to Kimi since they had gotten there, usually only asking questions about him through his father. Kimi was glad he had sent in his schedule request already, or he wouldn’t have gotten the extra-curriculars HE wanted. 

“Alright young Kimi, now all that’s left is to get you sorted into your house. What we do here is the sorting hat puts you into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, based on personality and where you’d do the best.” Headmaster Ecclestone informed him while grabbing a raggedy looking had off a pedestal. “Here you go.” 

The hat shook a little bit, taking longer than usual due to the fact that it was summer. “Ah, what a mind you have. You’d do good in any house really. But hmm, no not that one, you have the personality, but you’re lacking a few traits for that one. Ooh, I know where you would do perfectly...HUFFLEPUFF.” The hat then settled again, and Headmaster Ecclestone took it off his head. 

“Ah yes, good house Hufflepuff, ‘course I was in Slytherin myself but you know. So that’s all set. You’ve got all your information. On the day it mentions for school supplies just go down to the Leaky Cauldron and a Prefect will be there in Hogwarts robes to get you through Diagon Alley. Then to help you get to Platform 9 ¾ on 1st, September. Do you have any questions?” Ecclestone finished. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Kimi answered, just wanting to get this over and done with. 

“Alright then, we’re done.” Ecclestone smiled, if you could call it a smile. The man was just a bit creepy looking. Kimi and his father got up, shaking hands with the headmaster. They walked over to the fireplace, flooing back home.


	2. Welcome, to Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi meets his guide at Diagon Alley.

Kimi walked into the Leaky Cauldron, almost choking on the pipe smoke. It was full of wizards and witches, drinking, smoking, gambling, talking, eating, or just reading. He was a little early, as he wanted to get out of the house, and the family driver wasn’t doing anything else. He looked around, trying to spot the “prefect” that the headmaster had told him was meeting him here. The problem was, he had no idea what the Hogwarts robes looked like, or what this person was supposed to look like. His train of thought was interrupted when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see a kid about his age, with a black outer robe with a yellow lining. A grey sweater vest and white shirt with a yellow and black tie. The kid also had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were big and the bluest blue ever. He had curly blonde hair, tousled perfectly. The smile was perhaps the best part, it was warm and inviting, a genuine one at that. Kimi knew fake smiles, they were the one’s his father gave people. 

“Hi! Are you Kimi?” The boy asked interrupting Kimi’s inner monologue. Even his voice was beautiful, with a rich German accent. 

“Yes.” Was all Kimi could say, without breaking his demeanor. 

“I’m Sebastian Vettel, I’m also a fifth year Hufflepuff.” Sebastian stuck out his hand, and Kimi shook it. “So did you move here from Finland?” Seb asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“That’s awesome, welcome to London, and welcome to Hogwarts. Okay so we’re going to Diagon Alley. It’s like the city within the city. That’s where all of us shop for wizarding supplies. Do you have your list?” Seb asked.

“Of course I do.” Kimi pulled out his tablet, where he had everything written down and organized. 

“What is that?” Sebastian asked, looking in closer, eyes wide.

“It’s a tablet...I’m guessing you don’t get out to the muggle world much?”

“No but I find muggles fascinating. So much stuff done without magic! Like that thing! You can write things on it without paper! And it glows without magic! Amazing!” 

Kimi gave him a raised eyebrow. Making Seb stop his rant. “So are you muggle born?”

“No, I’m pure-blood. I just live in the muggle world, my father runs a company out there.” Normally Kimi wouldn’t offer a over explanation like that but for some reason it must have been Seb, he just made Kimi want to talk, and Kimi NEVER wanted to talk. 

 

“Really? You have to tell me about the muggle world on the train to Hogwarts, I’m holding you to it. Okay follow me, and we’ll go to Diagon Alley, first stop, Madam Malkin's, for robes, we’ll get you measured and they’ll be done while we get everything else.” Sebastian walked to the back area. a small brick area with no roof. He took out his wand, tapping a pattern on the bricks. They separated creating an entrance to Diagon Alley. Kimi noted that as with almost all wizard shit, it was old style victorian or older. Something like that. Seb led Kimi into a large shop with robes and measuring tapes and thread everywhere. Some even floating. Seb went up to the counter, chatting with the pretty witch, informing her that Kimi was coming to Hogwarts this year and that he’d need robes. Kimi was looking at hats when he was called back over to a pedestal. 

“We need to get you measured dear. Can’t having you go to Hogwarts in ill-fitting robes now can we?” She stated as the measuring tape wrapped around him as she called out numbers that a Quick-Quotes Quill jotted down. Seb being measured at the same time. By a older, grandmotherly looking woman. They were done in no time. The robes were to be done while they waited. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts for text books. Seb brought Kimi into the dusty book shop happily. Babbling about how awesome the shop was. Seb rattled off what he needed to the clerk behind the counter, which was almost exactly what Kimi needed except instead of the ‘Muggle Studies’ book, he needed ‘Arithmancy’ when he announced this fact Seb looked at him with a look at him with a look of reverence. They got the rest of their shopping done pretty quickly and still had an hour to kill before their robes were ready. Sebastian thought of the perfect way to do so. 

“Hey do you want to get some ice-cream? My treat.” He offered. 

“Yes.” Kimi replied, tone not betraying how much he loved ice-cream. They walked over to the shop, Sebastian ordering strawberry cheesecake with peanut butter sauce, Kimzi getting Mocha fudge swirl. They sat on the bench outside the shop eating and talking. 

“So do you have a pet to bring?” Seb asked between bites.

“Yeah, he’s a barn owl named Oscar. What about you?”

“I have an owl too, a Western Screech named Hannah. She’s my little fuzzy baby." Sebastian replied. The boys finished their ice cream, proceeding to look in the window at the years new broom, it was even faster than the Firebolt, but with improved handling and less upkeep. The grip was custom made for each person so that it was fitted to the hand. It was the Red Bull, the envy of Quidditch world. Kimi didn’t care too much for Quidditch himself, too many rules and regulations. Personally he liked racing brooms. It felt even better than racing a car in his opinion. 

When they were done, the boys picked up their robes and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They parted ways, but not before Sebastian gave Kimi a gift, a long black and yellow Hufflepuff scarf. It was very long, but soft and warm. Kimi thanked him. Seb just told him that ‘Hufflepuffs take care of eachother.’ Before having to use the floo to go back home, and for the first time in his school years, Kimi was excited for the first day, and to see the bubbly German again.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys board the Hogwarts Express

Kimi walked slowly into King’s Cross Station. He had said goodbye to his family that morning, and had called Rami last night. His older brother telling him not to ‘charm the witches too much.’ He pushed his cart with his stuff and owl cage which held a gently coo-ing Oscar. Looking over he instantly saw Sebastian talking to a kid who looked like he Seb’s little brother. The kid nodded and grabbed his cart and started running at the wall, Kimi’s eyes went wide, before seeing the kid pass through the bricks. Kimi was actually impressed, especially since none of the muggles seemed to notice the fact that a young kid just passed through a brick wall, while he was chuckling about that fact, Kimi walked up to Seb. The German smiled and waved. 

“Good you’re here! I forgot that I never told you where Kings Cross was, so I was worried!” Seb admitted. 

“I just looked it up and got driven here.” Kimi replied, but remembered that Seb had no idea what he was talking about. “Uh, I’ll explain later. So who was the little kid who went through the wall?” 

“That was my little brother Fabian, he was scared about having to go through the wall, I told him there was nothing to be afraid of, but you know first year jitters. Alright so, we have to get in there and find a compartment so, what you’re going to do, is run toward the wall full speed, without fear, and you’ll end up in Platform 9 ¾ and then move a bit because I’ll be right in after you.” 

Kimi did as Seb said and lined up, running full speed toward the wall, passing through it like it wasn’t even there. On the other side were a bunch of other kids all in black robes, most of them wearing the colors of their house, but the first year just wearing plain. Seb came through, stopping with practiced ease. He led Kimi up to where they leave the baggage. 

“Okay, let’s get on. We’ll probably find something empty toward the back like usual.” Seb stated. They made their way through the crowd, and Kimi noticed something. Seb knew EVERYONE. Even most of the first years he already knew, but there wasn’t a single kid above second year that Seb didn’t smile, wave, or exchange hello’s with. Finally the got to the back car of the train, getting the back compartment. It was quaint, with comfy benches and a big window. Seb sat down eagerly across from Kimi. But before they could say anything, someone walked in. A gangly olive skinned kid, with dark curly hair and a wide smile. Who proceeded to practically tackle Sebastian into a hug.

“Seb!” The kid proclaimed in an Australian accent. 

“Daniel man! How was Australia?” Seb asked

“Hot, dangerous, and boring. Like usual my mum was after me the entire summer, it was even more hellish than I told you through the post mate. Oh wait, who are you?” 

“I’m Kimi.” Kimi replied, wanting the loud Aussie to go away. 

“Oh yeah, Seb wrote about you, you’re the ‘new student that he got to show around Diagon Alley and is in our house,’ nice to meet you mate. I’m Daniel Ricciardo, I’m also a fifth year Hufflepuff and this loser’s best-friend.” Daniel smiled, and Kimi noticed that he had a very toothy, big smile. 

“Who are you sitting with?” Seb asked. 

“Uh, Fernando, Romain, Nico H, and Jenson.” 

“Okay, tell them I might pop in for a minute, and if not I’ll see them at the sorting.”

“Alright mate, nice seeing you.” Daniel turned around. “And nice meeting you Kimi.” The Finn did kind of a grunt in acknowledgement, and Daniel left. Leaving the two alone. 

“So, that was Daniel.” Seb stated.

“He seems friendly.” Kimi replied bluntly.

“We’ve been best friends since we were first years. We met here on the train, he was upset, never having left home before and being so far away. I comforted him, and we became friends.”

“You know a lot of people, you’re very friendly.” 

“Well yeah I mean that’s how I got into Hufflepuff, the sorting hat was going to put me into Slytherin, and I just, I wanted to make friends and I don’t know back then I had it in my head that Slytherins were not nice, that their ambition overtook them, and I didn’t want people to see me like that. I wanted to make friends, you know help the younger years. So I told the Sorting Hat that I wanted to be in the house that would let me do that, and he put me in Hufflepuff. Now usually when a young one is upset, I’m the one they come to no matter what house they’re in.” 

“So what are the professors like? I only met the head-master.” 

“Well they’re a pretty diverse bunch. There is a professor head for each of the Houses. Hufflepuff has Professor Hunt, Slytherin has Professor Lauda, Ravenclaw has Professor Peterson, and Gryffindor has Professor Senna. Lauda does Potions and Arthimancy, Hunt teaches charms, and constantly attempts to snog Lauda in the Potions closet between classes. Peterson teaches Defense against Dark Arts, and Senna does Care of Magical Creatures. They’re all really great.”

Then all of a sudden Seb’s little brother came in. He looked quite upset. 

“Seb, I’m scared, I don’t think anyone is gonna want to sit with me.” Fabian stated, looking down at the floor.

“Well did you ask anyone?” Seb asked, using a comforting tone.

“N-no, they all looked busy, and they’ll probably think I’m a loser.” 

“Fabian you’re not a loser, try again, really try, and if you really can’t find anyone you can sit here with Kimi and Me.” 

“Okay.” With that Fabian left the compartment. They sat in silence for a moment, before Kimi spoke, surprising himself. 

“Does your brother have a hard time making friends?” 

Seb looked at him for a moment, surprised by the question. Seb thought for a moment. “Back in the day no, but he had this incident with one kid, who told him that he was only his friend because he felt sorry for him. It broke his heart. He’s had a very hard time making friends since. I know Hogwarts will help him though.” 

“That’s a shitty thing to do to someone.”

“Yeah it is.” Seb and Kimi looked out the window, halting the conversation, the train rumbled out of the station with a whistle. They saw all the parents and siblings on the platform, waving. Kimi felt a pang of hurt when he saw Seb wave to a couple who he figured to be his parents. Kimi wanted his parents to be there, waving from the platform, showing any signs that they were going to miss him. “Alright, so now we have to change into our robes.” Seb took his small trunk and Kimi took down his. Seb stripped down to his underclothes, unashamed of taking his clothes off. Kimi was more reluctant. He carefully took off his clothes. He looked a bit at Seb. He was muscular and defined, skin radiating the sun it had taken in a deep ‘v’ and a line of hair leading down to his-...Kimi stopped himself, what the fuck had gotten into him? He wasn’t gay, and he wasn’t about to eye fuck the kid who had been so nice to him, because if he got caught, well he didn’t want to think about what would happen. 

Seb stole a look over at Kimi, he was skinny, like really skinny. The two other outfits Seb had seen him in gave nothing away, but he still had a nice body. He was also wearing a strange form of underclothes. Form fitting underdrawers that gave a nice outline of his-...Seb surprised himself, what had brought him there? He was always curious about other boys, thinking that he might like both genders but that didn’t give him the right to think of Kimi like that, what if Kimi had caught him? Kimi seemed like a private person, one who probably wouldn’t enjoy being stared at hungrily by a boy he didn’t know that well. Seb went back to putting his outfit on, trying to not look back at the Finn. When they were done, they both packed up their stuff, and sat down, Seb brought back the conversation. 

“Okay so tell me about the muggle world, and don’t leave out anything.”


	4. Arrival of the Student Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive and Kimi sees the Great Hall for the first time.

A few hours later Kimi’s throat was practically a desert. He had been talking for hours, answering Seb’s questions about the muggle world, and he hadn’t done this much talking in...actually Kimi didn’t think he had ever talked this much. But Seb listened intently the whole time, the only break they had was when the treat cart came around and Seb bought the both of them a pumpkin pastry and himself a chocolate frog. But once they finished, Seb was right back to the questions. Kimi covered everything from cellphones to Laverne Cox, Netflix, Rock and Roll, McDonalds, even World War II. Kimi wasn’t surprised, there were kids at his old school who knew nothing outside the wizarding world, for some reason wizards kept themselves ignorant about it. 

Kimi could hear the screech of train brakes, signaling that they were pulling into Hogwarts. All he could see though was the platform, where a man stood, he had black curly hair and a serious expression, wearing long black pants with a gold and red waist coat, and a shirt and tie, the tie matching the waist coat, topped off with a black coat. 

“That’s Professor Ayrton Senna, if you were wondering, he’s the only teacher that doesn’t live in the castle itself. He has a small hut on the grounds, says it’s better to keep close to the creatures. He’s really nice, can be a little intense sometimes though.” Seb offered. Kimi looked back at the man, who had his fists on his hips looking up at the train, smiling. Seb got up, Kimi following the gesture. “Okay so, don’t worry about your stuff, it is brought to the dorms automatically.” 

Kimi nodded, and Seb stepped out of the compartment, looking down the corridor to see all the other kids filing out of the train. They stepped out, going with everyone else. Kimi keeping close to Seb they got out to the platform, Seb greeting people as they went to a clear spot. Kimi saw Professor Senna standing on the wall toward the the end of the platform. 

“FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS!” Prof. Senna shouted waving his arm. Kimi could see all the kids with plain robes flocking over to the man, including Seb’s little brother, who was chatting with another first year, a small kid who, actually looked a bit like Senna. Kimi actually smiled in spite of himself, he was glad the kid seemed to have made a friend. He turned to Seb, who had his head turned and was talking to a kid in a kid whose uniform was accented with green and silver. He had darker skin and long dark brown hair, with intense brown eyes. Seb then turned to Kimi and gestured to the kid. 

“Kimi, this is Fernando Alonso, he’s a prefect for Slytherin. Fernando this is Kimi Raikkonen, he just moved from Finland.” Seb introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you. If you need help finding something and Seb’s not around just ask.” Fernando stated, sticking out his hand. The boy was definitely Spanish. 

“Thank you.” Kimi replied shaking hands. Suddenly everyone was moving toward the end of the platform. Kimi walked next to Seb, moving toward carriages pulled by weird looking horses, that almost looked, dead. They were skeletal looking, with folded wings that looked a bit like a bats. Their eyes were a milky white. Kimi wasn’t scared of them as he knew that if they were being used for pulling carriages, they couldn’t be dangerous. He couldn’t help but stare at them though, which didn’t go unnoticed by Seb.

“What are you staring at?” He asked.

“The horses pulling the carriages, they’re a bit weird looking. Like they’re dead or something.”

“Wait, you can see the horses? Really?”

“Uh, can’t everyone see them? They’re right there.”

“No, I’ll explain it tonight, after the feast. We have to get in the carriages, and it’s not something everyone needs to hear.” Seb said a bit ominously. They walked toward a carriage, getting in. Followed by Fernando, Dan, and two kids Kimi didn’t know. One had long-ish blonde hair, with brown eyes. He was wearing robes trimmed with red and gold, as was the other one who had darker skin, dark hair shorn short with a very thin beard, and brown eyes.

“Kimi, this is Lewis Hamilton,” Seb stated, pointing at the darker skinned kid. “And this is Nico Rosberg. Guys this is Kimi Raikkonen, he moved here from Finland.”

“Hey nice to meet you.” Lewis grinned.

“Nice to meet me isn’t it?” Nico put on a look befitting a princess.

“God Nico, cut the star act for one moment. Sorry about him, he is a total drama queen. Lives for the spotlight.”

“You’re just jealous that the spotlight never falls on you. It’s too busy gracing me.” 

Kimi looked out the window, looking up at the giant castle looming over them. It was imposing, but also seemed to have a warmth about it. Like it was home. He turned back to Seb who was debating with Daniel. 

“I don’t care what house he’s in, as long as he’s happy!” Seb stated somewhat angrily.

“Come on, do you really want him in somewhere he can’t survive? What if he gets put in Ravenclaw and can’t handle the pressure? Or Slytherin and can’t handle the, forgive me Fernando, the back-stabbing, or gossiping? Or Gryffindor, and their...their…” Daniel stopped his rant trying to think.

“Well, we are kind of stuck up assholes. We’re always fighting with Slytherin. There is a lot wrong with every house though dude. I’m sure wherever Fabian ends up he’ll be happy, he has a hard time making friends but he’s a good kid. You can always find a lifetime friend at Hogwarts.” Nico had chimed in, re-assuring Seb.

“Yeah, you’re right. Hey, we’re here.” Seb had noticed that the carriage had stopped. The door opened, and the six boys stepped out. They walked to the entrance, where they were met with a tall blonde man. He was, extremely handsome. He had a white button down shirt , and a tie with an interesting yellow and black pattern. 

“That’s Professor Hunt.” Sebastian whispered, leaning toward Kimi. “Head of Hufflepuff, and the charms teacher.” Kimi looked at the man again, he was waiting for everyone to get out of the carriages, when they did he cleared his throat, before announcing something into his wand so it was amplified.

“ATTENTION STUDENTS, LISTEN UP, THAT MEANS YOU GREENBURG. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SOMEHOW DON’T KNOW I’M PROFESSOR HUNT, THE INCREDIBLY HANDSOME CHARMS TEACHER. I AM GOING TO LINE YOU UP BY HOUSE, AND WE WILL GO IN, AND YOU’LL SIT AT YOUR TABLES UNDER THE BANNER OF YOUR HOUSE, THIS IS THE FIRST YEARS FIRST TIME SO, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, DO NOT SWITCH TABLES, I’M LOOKING AT YOU RICCIARDO. LINE UP, I WANT THE ORDER FROM MY RIGHT TO BE RAVENCLAW, SLYTHERIN, HUFFLEPUFF, GRYFFINDOR, PLEASE DO THIS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION SO WE CAN GET THE FIRST YEARS IN AS SOON AS WIZARDLY POSSIBLE.” Prof. Hunt finished. 

All the kids started lining up single-file columns, Kimi keeping close to Seb, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. There weren’t as many students as Kimi thought there would be, even with the first years, it was about as much as a muggle High School. It was still pretty impressive when everyone was lined up, all varying heights. Prof. Hunt was still standing, waiting to make sure no one jumped around in line. Before he held his wand up again.

“OKAY, NOW WE’RE GOING TO WALK TO THE GREAT HALL, STAY IN YOUR ROWS AND DO NOT TALK. WHEN WE GET IN THERE SIT DOWN, AND THEN THE FIRST YEARS WILL COME IN FOR THE SORTING. I WANT NO WANDS GOING OFF WHILE WE ARE IN THERE OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL SEND PROFESSOR LAUDA AFTER YOU, ASK BUTTON HOW THAT GOES. NOW, IF WE’RE READY, LET’S GO.” With that, Prof. Hunt turned around, and all the kids followed, going through the entryway to the castle. 

Kimi couldn’t help but look around, the castle was HUGE inside. There were ghosts floating around, the portraits were all talking to each other, even the staircases were moving. The place was just impressive, he looked forward seeing that they were entering what was most likely the great hall, it had four massively long tables, with empty plates covering them. There were candles floating lightly high up toward the ceiling, lighting up the place. At the front, near the windows was one long table with many chairs on the far side, facing all the long tables, and in front of them was a podium shaped like an owl, with candles on either side. There was a bunch of teachers sitting at the front table, only a couple of the seats vacant, most likely from the teachers who had to go get the students. Kimi followed Seb to a table with the other Hufflepuffs, and they sat down. The hall quickly got quiet, and the doors opened, with Prof. Senna leading in the First Years.


	5. Getting Sorted II: Hufflepuff Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi learns about more professors, Fabian gets sorted, and Seb gets doused in vinegar.

The first years marched in, led by Professor Senna and another shorter man. He was wearing a blue tartan kilt, complete with socks and the black jacket. He had mid-length black hair, and dark eyes closely set. Sebastian leaned over and whispered in Kimi’s ear.

“That’s Professor Stewart, he teaches transfiguration. Be warned, his safety lectures are legendary. But his precautions have been implemented at other schools all over the world.” Sebastian stopped though when Fabian weakly waved at him. Sebastian waved back happily. But worry marked his features. 

The first years reached the front of the room, and the Professors turned around. 

“Okay before we start the sorting, we’ll have a few words from Professor Eccelstone.” Professor Senna bellowed as Ecclestone got up to the podium before beginning. 

“Welcome First years, and welcome back returning students. It is my honor to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmaster of this fine establishment of learning, Professor Ecclestone. Now I’d like to announce a few rule changes. First of all, all potion making supplies are going to be kept in the potions classroom under lock and key, including your cauldrons. Due to an incident last year with a bit of polyjuice and the girls dormitories. Second of all, the broom racing track is to be kept off of during the school day, there will be no skipping class, and if you are found doing so, that will be 50 points from your house, and two weeks of detentions with Professor Lauda.” 

“Which one is Professor Lauda?” Kimi whispered eyes scanning across the professors.

“Look at the Headmaster Ecclestone, now go two to the left, next to the Professor Hunt, he’s wearing the red hat. He’s the head of Slytherin.” Sebastian answered, pointing with two fingers. 

“Huh, why is detention with him so bad?” Kimi asked.

“He works you for a couple of hours, not like book work, but like scrubbing out cauldrons, and cleaning the floor and such. Some students also don’t like that he takes his hat off, they get grossed out. But usually after you finish he checks your potions homework over and suggests changes you could make. One time he even let me have some of his stash of chocolate digestives he keeps from Professor Hunt.”

“Wait, a minute, why is it gross when he takes his hat off?”

“...Have you ever heard of a potion known as the Elixir of Nurburgroot?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well it’s also known as the Green Hell, due to being a highly volatile to mix, and one wrong move can have catastrophic consequences. Well I guess he had never done mixed it before, you really don’t need it anymore, there are safer alternatives. Well I don’t know the exact details but all the stories have the same origin where Professor Hunt had a hand in making him brew it. He was doing well but somehow, and this is the part no one knows. It had exploded and caught him on fire, burning half of his face, melting his ear, scarring his scalp, and damaging his lungs. That’s why you rarely see him without the cap, unless you’re one of the students he’ll actually take his hat off in front of during detention.”

“So it was Professor Hunt’s fault, but they’re still obviously together.”

“They really love each other, regardless I guess.” 

“Huh.”

They fell into a silence once more, Kimi not really listening to Headmaster Ecclestone talking. But then they announced the sorting was beginning. Professor Senna taking out a piece of parchment. before calling the first name. 

“Vergne, Jean- Eric.” A young, indifferent boy came to the front, sitting down. The hat was placed on his head, before declaring him a Slytherin.

“Magnussen, Kevin.” The boy was dubbed a Ravenclaw, making him grin. 

“Kvyat, Daniil.” The hat dubbed him a Gryffindor.

“Vettel, Fabian.” Sebastian and Kimi watched intently, Sebastian cursing the fact that he hadn’t sat closer, because he couldn’t hear. The hat thought for a moment, before bellowing that Fabian would be a Hufflepuff. Sebastian couldn’t have looked more relieved if he tried. Fabian almost ran down the great hall, sitting down across from Kimi and Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked as if he was going to say something, but Fabian put his finger to his lips, pointing out that the sorting wasn’t done. 

“Senna, Bruno.” Kimi looked noticing that he was the kid Fabian had been walking with earlier. The hat paused discussing for a moment again, before declaring him to be another Hufflepuff. Much to Professor Senna’s badly hidden surprise. The boy came over and sat next to Fabian, the boys exchanging high-fives, making Sebastian smile. Kimi frankly didn’t pay attention through the rest of it. Finally it seemed to be over, and Headmaster Ecclestone proclaimed it time to eat. 

Food appeared on the table, and the great hall flooded with noise of people catching up after a summer apart. Sebastian didn’t get to talk to Fabian too much, and the boy’s attention was mostly taken by Bruno. But he and Kimi did Sebastian pointing out the professor’s that Kimi didn’t already get told about, and Madame Wolff, and her husband who apparently made sure that students weren’t out of their bed at night. Finally it was time for the students to go to bed, the first years (and Kimi) following Sebastian to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Which were, to Kimi’s surprise, were right next to the kitchens, and had to be opened by tapping a rhythm on some barrels.

“Okay listen up new Hufflepuffs.” Sebastian announced, quieting the whispers of the kids. “Now, like other houses, you need a password to get into the common room, and consequently, your dorm. Yet unlike most dorms there is a consequence if you do not do it correctly.” To show his point he did a random pattern on the barrels, and got doused in something everyone thought was water, until they got a whiff of it, and realized it was vinegar. Seb smiled at them. “See? Keeps jerks out of our cozy little hole.”

Sebastian did a small spell, removing the vinegar from his robes and hair. He then addressed the students once more. “Okay, so what you have to do is, you take this barel here, and you tap a rhythm on it with your wand, but unlike how I just did you have to do it correctly. This ensures that other houses can’t get in and mess about. Now, the rhythm is One, three, four five. One two and.” Seb tapped it out on the wall twice.

“Okay, I’m going to have each of you attempt it now, so you don’t get it wrong later and have no one to remove the vinegar out of your robes. Trust me, I’ve been there. Okay, who wants to go first?” 

The only kid who raised his hand was Bruno, who went up, taking Fabian with him. He took his wand out, carefully tapping out the pattern. They all watched as a round door appeared. 

“Great job! No vinegar bath for you!” Sebastian winked at the kid, letting him go through the door, and closing it. Fabian followed, and soon the only ones left were Sebastian and Kimi. 

“Okay Kimi, ready to take the barrel tapping challenge? It may be dangerous!” Sebastian smiled, beckoning Kimi over. 

“Well, if I get doused with Vinegar, I’ll just make sure I roll around on your bed while you’re in the bathroom.” Kimi joked.

“Well then I’ll have to make your sheets itchy.” 

“I would just make your robes bright yellow and pink with pink butterflies all over.” 

“Well, I would have to transfigure your bed into cheese.” 

“You know I’m just going to have to tell Headmaster Ecclestone that one of his prefects is bullying me. For shame Sebastian, for shame.” Kimi reached behind Seb and tapped the rhythm out on the barrel. “I’m going to remove myself from this volatile situation.” The door appeared, and Kimi opened it, Seb following him, laughing.


End file.
